Kyōko Haida
is a new student who transfers into Karakura High School during the events of the Tōjū Campaign. Appearance Kyōko has dark brown eyes and short black hair with bangs that curve inward. She initially wears her school uniform from the high school she transferred from, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt, a light blue colored vest, and a dark blue skirt. She later receives a Karakura High School uniform. Personality Initially, Kyōko is quiet and somewhat solitary. She is also athletic, able to play well in various sports. Kyōko is smart as well, as she is able to do well academically, even anticipating what content teachers may put on tests. Furthermore, she is very perceptive, as she knew that Orihime Inoue had unique powers before she displayed them in front of her. Kyōko is very lonely and hurt from being alienated by Mai Suzuki, the only person she had ever considered her true friend. Afterwards, she felt that she would not be accepted by anyone. History as friends.]] Kyōko previously attended a different high school, where she was friends with Mai Suzuki. Kyōko is spiritually aware, and can see things like Pluses and Shinigami; she believed that Mai would accept her even though Kyōko's ability was strange. Mai became wary of Kyōko when she correctly predicted what a teacher would put on a test. Kyōko eventually found out Mai was dating a boy who was known to be cheap and date numerous girls, and tried to warn her in order to prevent him from hurting her. However, Mai alienated her and called her a freak before running off in tears.Bleach anime; Episode 261 Hurt from Mai's outburst, Kyōko threw away a present she was planning to give her, which was a small pink bear cell phone ornament. After doing so, she heard a voice. The voice claimed to know how she feels and told her to vent all of her frustration. It further stated that her heart would break if she hesitates. A Zanpakutō of a Tōjū appeared out of nowhere. As Kyōko reached to pick it up, she was engulfed by purple Reiatsu. Plot Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kyōko transfers into Karakura High School and is introduced to her classmates by her new teacher Misato Ochi. After class ends, she introduces herself to Orihime Inoue and leaves while Orihime is distracted before she can invite her to lunch. about her unique powers.]] The next day, she is injured by a fellow classmate during gym class. Orihime decides to take her to the nurse for treatment. On their way, a student accidentally knocks a flower off of a balcony on an upper-level floor. Orihime protects them with her Santen Kesshun spell. She then states that she knew Orihime had powers and proposes that they be friends because they both have special powers. When Orihime argues that she is not special, Kyōko becomes defensive and threatens to tell Orihime's friends about her powers, which she believes will make her an outcast. Orihime asks why she would do that, but she briefly blacks out and recalls her past. When she comes to, Orihime asks if they can just put their abilities aside and just be normal friends. As she is stunned by Orihime's words, she cringes in pain and a purple Reiatsu is uncontrollably emanated and her Zanpakutō briefly manifests itself. As Orihime tries to help her, Kyōko refuses and runs off. .]] As she leaves Karakura High School, the spirit of her Zanpakutō asks her if she really believes that Orihime wanted to be friends with her. She further states that Orihime, someone who has many friends, cannot understand them and how they feel. Kyōko tells her that Orihime said she wanted them to be friends. The Zanpakutō spirit states that those feelings would fade, and that they had both felt the pain of abandonment. She then tells her that what she really desires is to kill Mai Suzuki, to which Kyōko denies. The spirit then possesses her, saying that it will help her fill that "desire". Using Kyōko's body, the spirit eventually tracks down Mai and tries to kill her. Kyōko manages to resist, and Mai tries to call for help, but faints after seeing Kyōko and traces of the Zanpakutō spirit on her. Realizing that Mai would never accept her again, Kyōko feels that everyone would treat her as an outcast. As she bids farewell to Mai, Kyōko is engulfed by a purple Reiatsu. The Zanpakutō takes full possession of Kyōko's body and materializes in full form. Orihime arrives as this is happening. She demands that the spirit - which is really a Tōjū - to bring Kyōko back. The Tōjū tries to kill her, but she is saved by Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki arrives as well and moves Mai to a safe distance away from the battle. She states that the Tōjū has merged with a Human, which is why they were not able to track it down sooner. Rukia states that if Kyōko lost her mind and body to the Tōjū completely, then they would have no choice, but to kill her. Orihime pleads for them to wait, as Kyōko has not lost her heart to the Tōjū. Orihime asks the Tōjū to return Kyōko. The Tōjū tells her that if she is willing to give herself to her, then she would release Kyōko. Orihime tells her that nobody would "give" themselves over to the Tōjū willingly, as it is an illusion that she has created for herself. The Tōjū is angered by this, as her master despised her and abandoned her somewhere, dying sometime afterwards, and that she herself began to wilt without anyone to accept her. She states that she'll absorb everything she can and prove how powerful she really is. Orihime calls out to Kyōko, which causes her to resist the Tōjū. Rukia then advises her to use her Sōten Kisshun technique to separate the Tōjū from Kyōko, which Orihime complies. As the Tōjū is separated, Ichigo kills her with a Getsuga Tenshō. The next day, Kyōko watches Mai walking with her classmates. Kyōko recalls Rukia saying that she erased Mai's memories. As she begins to feel sad, Orihime meets up with her and asks her if she wants to walk home with her. Kyōko smiles, realizing that she made a friend, Orihime Inoue. Kyōko then asks her if she wants to run by the candy shop, as she is able to tell that Orihime wanted to go there. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Kyōko has some spiritual power, as she is able to see a Zanpakutō and hear the voice of a Tōjū, as well as seeing Shinigami. Psychic Power: Kyōko has the ability to predict some future events and to know the true nature of people. While preparing for an exam, Kyōko knew what question would be asked even though the teacher had said he would use a different question. She is also able to sense that a flowerpot would fall on her seconds before it did. Zanpakutō Materialization: While she possessed a stray Zanpakutō of a Tōjū, she was able to make the Zanpakutō materialize and dematerialize at will. Tōjū While Kyōko did possess a Zanpakutō with two blades protruding from the hilt and tsuba, she was also merged with a Tōjū, which has its own abilities that Kyōko could not utilize. The Tōjū has pale skin, dark green hair, pale yellow eyes with red slitted pupils, and a pale colored kimono; which is torn. The Tōjū also has a black snake-like lower torso and lacks a mouth. Possession: At any time, the Tōjū is able to possess Kyōko's body. When she does this, Kyōko's eyes change from her normal brown eyes to glowing yellow eyes. :Full Materialization: When Kyōko's own soul is synced with that of the Tōjū, she is able to fully possess Kyōko, materializing her own body in place of Kyōko's. Claw Extension: The Tōjū can extend three sharp claws from under the sleeves of her torn kimono. References Navigation de:Kyōko Haida es:Kyōko Haida Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Female Category:Human